


[Podfic] Come on With The Rain, I've a Smile On My Face

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Is A Bastard™, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Rain Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tender Sex, romantic nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: “I love you,” Aziraphale said against Crowley’s lips, and he felt the demon shiver beneath his fingertips.  Aziraphale lifted his free hand to skim over Crowley’s chest, over the wet cling of his shirt.“Love you too,” Crowley gasped, and Aziraphale swiped a drop of rain from under the demon’s eye with a soft thumb. “I love you, love you angel.”“I know,” said Aziraphale.  “Thank you. Thank you, Crowley,” and Crowley scoffed, a puff of air against his lips, and pulled back to look at him.“What in Heaven are you thanking me for?” he asked, so taken aback that Aziraphale couldn’t hold back a grin.“For everything,” he said, and leaned forward to peck a kiss to the cold tip of Crowley’s nose.  “Everything, my dear.  For you.”Crowley sputtered, and his fingers spasmed on the angel’s cheeks.“You...blasted angel, anything you think I’ve given you was given freely, so don’t—don’t—”Crowley’s eyes slid down to where Aziraphale’s lips were twitching.“Don’t you laugh at me, Aziraphale,” he said, and then he kissed him again.(or: the one where Aziraphale and Crowley make out and then proceed to have sex in the rain)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server], Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Come on With The Rain, I've a Smile On My Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come on With The Rain, I've a Smile On My Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164780) by [Phoenix_of_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena). 



> This is a Christmas present for Grin in the OLHTS Christmas exchange 2020. Merry Christmas, my dear, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Music: [Peaceful, by Luca Fraula ](https://filmmusic.io/song/5169-peaceful) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Come-on-With-The-Rain-Ive-a-Smile-On-My-Face-el9263)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/come-on-with-the-rain)


End file.
